


Season 8

by MissOtaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Rewrite, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOtaku/pseuds/MissOtaku
Summary: Just another try to rewrite Season 8.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	Season 8

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think that I can make it any worse than the real 8th Season.   
> Also, English is not my first language, so please be gentle.   
> No beta-reader.

_" Rescue team Alpha 6 at the green lion. We found Katie Holt. She's unconscious and slightly injured. We are taking her to the Garrison immediately."_

_"Rescue team Charlie 1 at the red lion. Lance McClain is unconscious, no visible injuries. We will arrive at the Garrison with him in 21 minutes."_

_"Rescue team Bravo 3. Princess Allura just regained consciousness. She might have a concussion and her wrist is quite swollen. Arriving at the Garrison in approximately 17 Minutes."_

_" Rescue team Alpha 4. The yellow paladin is slightly conscious and got a head injury. Going to do some first aid measurements about this before returning. Expect us in around 45 minutes"_

_"Rescue team Bravo 2. We had some issues entering the black lion but dealt with it. Keith is unconscious and lost quite a bit blood because of a head injury. His pulse is a bit low but nothing to worry. After first aid we will return to the Garrison in around 60 minutes."_

As the last report of the current situation of the paladins came in and it was sure to say that they will survive, a huge burgen fall off of Shiro's shoulders. He was tired, exhausted and wounded. His field of vision blurred and before he hit the ground everything went dark and silent.

When Shiro woke up he wasn't at the board of the Atlas anymore but in a warm bed at the Garrisons infirmary. It took him some time to reconsider what happened. The battle with the Galra, his fight with Sendak, the attack of... this thing, the readjustment of the Atlas, the fall of the lions, a lot had occurred in a short time. Shiro knew the paladins were okay but he wanted to be one hundred percent sure so he tried to stand up. Easier said than done. Even though he must had slept for quite a while he still felt exhausted and his limbs were numb. After a bit struggling he managed to sit at the edge of his bed. At the very moment he wanted to get up someone entered the room. It was a middle aged male nurse with greyish brown hair, the name 'Paul' on his nameplate. His friendly face looked a bit concerned as he walked to Shiro.

"Captain Shirogane, it's good to see you are awake but you should stay in bed for a bit longer. Your injuries might be of no concern but you were unconscious for a long time and your blood values are pretty bad. So please lay down, I will get you a doctor and something to eat."

During his speech the nurse came to his side pushing him gently back to the bed. Shiro felt a bit dizzy and just noticed the IV at his human hand. Shiro closed his eyes, hearing Paul leaving the room. A few minutes later, Shiro almost felt asleep again, another person entered the infirmary. He opened his eyes and recognised Dr. Miller. The elderly woman worked at the Garrison for ages and she had known Shiro since he entered the Space Pilot Program. It seemed like a totally different live back there for Shiro, which is not so far from the truth given what happened to him.

"Hello Captain, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. But what about the paladins?"

" They are going to leave the hospital tomorrow except for Keith. We want to keep him a few more days under observation just to be sure about his brain. But I'm not here to talk about the paladins but about you."

"Alright I will listen." said Shiro knowing that the doctor won't let him leave until he knows everything about his condition and his medication.

"Great. When they brought you in your blood pressure and your body temperature were alarmingly low but you recovered pretty fast. We examined your blood and the results are far from ideal, especially your cortisol level and your blood sugar. Also your rate of leukocytes is high but nothing to worry right now. I would suggest that you take it easy for the next few days. I will write down some minerals and vitamins for you. A healthy diet will also help, so no mac'n'cheese." She paused for a few seconds and glancing at Shiro, knowing that he was always far from eating healthy.

"When you are done eating you are free to leave. Please make an appointment for next week so that I can check your vitals again. Aside from this and a few bruises you are completely healthy."

"You mean that...?" Shiro's voice was shaking as he wanted to suppress his excitement.

"We got your DNA Analysis you requested this morning and there is no hint of your disease to find. So I am happy to say that you are a completely healthy man so far. But we discover traces of Altean DNA and we can't say how it will affect you. A team of geneticists is trying to figure it out but it will take some time. They are also very eager to find out how the Galra could change your DNA. It is very fascinating." Despite the uncertainty about the dna fragments Dr. Miller was happy for Shiro. She knew about his condition and its effects since ever. But what she didn't know is that his body is a clone of himself. Right before their travel back to earth Allura suggested that they should keep 'Project Kuron' as a secret and Pidge did miracles to delete every evidence. Now only Shiro, the Paladins, Coran, Romelle and Krolia knew the truth about his death and the clone. Everyone else, including Kolivan, they told them that Shiro was mind controlled by Haggar with the prosthesis.

"I assumed that they did something to me about the disease but I thought it was because of the arm and I never dared to hope. But to hear it from you that I am definitely not gonna die because of degenerative muscles is kind of... overwhelming. I don't know what to do." The Captain looked up to his doctor with the expression of a lost child. Deep down he also felt miserable lying about the reasons of his changed DNA.

"Start with following my instruction and continue with living your life like you always wanted. Follow your dreams. Also, knowing that you are often reserved about yourself, talk with someone you trust or a therapist. It helps. But now I have to leave. I will see you next week, Captain." With these words she left the room and Paul entered the room with a tablet full of food.

After eating and showering Shiro left the infirmary but not without visiting the paladins. After he spoke with Lance, Allura, Pitch and Hunk who were doing fine he stops at Keith's room for a few ticks. He remembered Dr. Millers words and he knew that this 'someone' is Keith for him but lately things didn't went very well between them. After Krolia left during their trip back to earth the two men drifted apart. Keith didn't seemed to care when Shiro decided to travel with Pidge but the younger man looked hurt. Right now there was a distant between the two of them and Shiro didn't know how to get back to being something close to brothers. He blamed his strong feelings he developed for Keith since his resurrection and of which he is afraid of. He tried to suppress this feelings, even denied them but it didn't work well.

Before he could get lost in his thoughts about Keith Shiro knocked at the door and waited for answer. He heard a quiet 'yes' and entered the room. Keith sat on his bed with a bandage around his head, his face was a bit pale with shadows under his eyes. As he recognised Shiro he smiled softly.

"Hi." Keith' voice was a bit rough.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Fine, don't know why they want to keep me six days here. Shiro, six days!" With the last sentence Keith got a bit louder.

"But how about you? What happened with the Atlas? It was amazing whatever you did!"

Shiro had to laugh silently before he answered.

"Keep it slowly, Keith. The five of you scared me when i saw you fall from the sky. I thought...nevermind. I'm happy that you are alive. For my part I kinda had a blackout after everything was over. That's why I am here. Just have to take some vitamins, eat the healthy stuff and coming back for a check next week. And don't ask me about the ship I don't understand what had happened. I was desperate and than I kinda connected with the Atlas. Everything what happened afterwards is blurry. It was like flying the black lion but more intense. And she felt so young and eager to help me with some sort of innocent love for...me? I guess so." Shiro was a bit embarrassed talking about all this stuff but he trusted Keith more than everyone else.

" Just when I thought I reached you, you went even higher?" Keith said it quietly, more to himself than to Shiro and the older man didn't know how to answer. The next words from Keith were louder guessing his friend didn't tell him everything.

"The blackout and the check for next week, is it about something serious?"

" Nothing to concern about. I was just pretty exhausted and my blood values aren't the best." Shiro paused and took a deep breath for what he wanted to tell his best friend.

" I also got the results for the DNA Test I had made soon after we arrived here. It seemed like this body is a bit different from the original. The Galra removed every trace of my disease and gave me a bit of Altean DNA for an unknown reason."

"Quiznak, you should told me this first. These are the best news since I found my mother. We have to celebrate this with everyone. Hunk could..."

"Keith, it's fine. I never told anyone besides you and a few persons in the Garrison about my condition and I don't want to make it a big deal now, okay?" Shiro interrupted him.

"Okay but I'm truly happy for you. You deserved this at least." The younger man smiled gently at Shiro and secretly Keith wanted to hug him but he was too far away at the end of his bed. Also, he was too shy to ask him.

They shared a moment of comfort silence before Shiro decided to leave with the promise to visit him again soon.

_Three Days later_

"Alright, I think we discussed everything for now. The next meeting will be held in one movement at the same time. Do you all agree?"

Coran looked around the room. The humans who were physically present and all the aliens on screen nodded and that relieved him. For two quintants in a row, each with almost 13 vargas the remaining earth leaders, the Voltron Coalition, the Blades of Marmora and the rebels talked about politics and the next steps to gain peace in the universe.

Coran looked at Shiro who was about to leave. Today the former black paladin was a main topic and Coran couldn't say that he liked the result. If the princess had taken part in this gathering it would have been different he was sure. Shiro on his behalf said almost nothing.

Together with Sam and Iverson he followed Shiro which wasn't easy because the young man walked really fast.

"Shiro, wait!" Sam called and Shiro stopped but didn't turned around.

" Do you really want to leave it like that? Is it worth the price?" Iverson asked.

"Yes." was all he said and with this he left the three men behind questioning.

"I think this is a huge mistake. And furthermore way too personal to give him such an order." The other two men turned around to Sam who was a bit behind him. He clearly looked angry.

"This is all about diplomacy, Sam. And the alien parties are afraid of Earth right now. We are in possession of the most powerful spaceship in the known universe and four of five paladins are from here. We have to prove to them that we are no thread and Shiro knows it. Or what do you think, Coran?"

"I agree with you, Iverson. I know that Shiro is doing the right thing concerning the Coalition and the upcoming war. But I am also concerned about the Captain and the Paladins. They went through a lot and they need each other. And we still don't know what exactly caused the transformation of Atlas. All we can say for sure is that the ship only responds when its Captain is closed by."

"But then it should have been Shiro who made demands, not the other way round." Iverson said.

"There would be a high possibility that they would have ordered us to find another solution. This could cost time we don't have." Sam replied.

With these words they went silently to the canteen. In the last few days the three men became good friends despite their differences.

More than ever Allura was determined to find the other Alteans. The pilot of the Robeast was an young Altean woman who was lying unconscioussly in the infimary. When she heard the news Allura couldn't believe it. Now the princess was standing at the window, looking at the Altean. Why did she attacked them? Hopefully she would wake up soon to answer Allura's questions. Haggar was somehow the reason, that she was sure about. Maybe the witch controlled her, just like the clone. Allura had to free her folk but right now the Coalition was wasting time with endless discussions. The conference about today was about Shiro's designation as Captain of Atlas hence she skipped it. There is no reason why the former Black Paladin shouldn't lead the ship.   
If it would be her decision, they would leave Earth as soon as Keith was healed. But she also knew that Earth has to be rebuild and she will do anything to help. This was the least she could do for her fellow paladins.


End file.
